1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning base for an embossing seal, especially to a positioning base for an embossing seal that can be assembled with a handheld embossing seal to become a desktop embossing seal.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional embossing seal includes the following two types: the handheld embossing seal and the desktop embossing seal. The handheld embossing seal has lightened weight, which facilitates ease in portability, and is suitable for small quantity embossing. The desktop embossing seal is stable in operating, and thus is suitable for large quantity embossing.
The handheld embossing seal has lightened weight and facilitates ease in portability as mentioned above. However, during the operation, a user holds the handheld embossing seal, and makes an embossing element combine with an embossing plate underneath to emboss the document by pressing a grip. For the convenience of hand holding, the handheld embossing seal can be pressed by the user's palm only, and cannot be put on the desk to disperse the force. Thus, the handheld embossing seal is only suitable for small quantity embossing. The desktop embossing seal has a larger base to offer stable support. However, the desktop embossing seal is large and heavy, and thus is not convenient in portability. As a result, the desktop embossing seal is usually put on a fixed location and is for mass embossing.
Since both the handheld embossing seal and the desktop embossing seal have their respective shortcomings, the applicability would be enhanced if a supporting device is invented for combining with the handheld embossing seal to be stably put on the desktop and to disperse the force.
In addition, the bases of different handheld embossing seals may have different lengths and heights. Thus, the applicability would be limited if the above-mentioned supporting device is only adapted for one single or few size dimensions of the handheld embossing seals.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a positioning base for an embossing seal to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.